<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love In An Elevator by XWingKC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094601">Love In An Elevator</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XWingKC/pseuds/XWingKC'>XWingKC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sam and Jack Shorts [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:46:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XWingKC/pseuds/XWingKC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gets an iPod from Cassie and brings it to the SGC.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sam and Jack Shorts [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love In An Elevator</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Daniel. Daniel!” Jack half whispered, half shouted through the door of Daniel’s lab.</p><p>“Oh, Jack. Hello. I didn’t know you were in town.”</p><p>“Yes, well, here for a visit for work, and for, well, you know,” Jack replied with a childish grin on his face.</p><p>“Yes, I know. So. What’s up?” Daniel asked with a smile.</p><p>“Cassie gave me this. It worked fine on the plane, and now I can’t get it to play,” Jack said, handing him an iPod.</p><p>“Did you press the play button?” </p><p>“Funny. Yes, Daniel. I pressed play.”</p><p>“Let me see it,” and Daniel took the iPod and tried to get it to play. He laughed out loud and handed it back to Jack.</p><p>“It’s fine, Jack.”</p><p>“No it’s not.”</p><p>“Yes it is.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Yes. It is. You have to turn the volume up,” Daniel said laughing at his friend again.</p><p>“Of course I do. Gimme that back.”</p><p>Jack smiled and put his earphones back in. He pressed play again, and turned the volume up. Then he smiled. He started singing probably way too loud.</p><p>“<i>Workin' like a dog for the boss man</i> that’s me,” he said looking at Daniel, “<i>Workin' for the company, whoa, ya</i>”</p><p>Jack continued singing as he strolled out of Daniel’s office. He wasn’t really a bad singer. And he could sort of dance at the same time. He and Sam were on their way home anyways, so let the General have some fun, Daniel thought as he waved goodbye as Jack left his office. He could still hear Jack sing all the way to the elevator. </p><p>“<i>I really need a girl like an open book / to read between the lines</i>”</p><p>Then it hit Daniel what Jack was signing. Daniel rolled his eyes and tried to go back to work.</p><p>Sam walked to the elevator and could hear very loud singing. And she knew who that voice was attached to. She shook her head and rolled her eyes the closer she got to the elevator. She got to the lift just as Jack did and smiled at him. He looked at her and smiled, but kept singing.</p><p>“<i>Love in an elevator / Livin' it up when I'm goin' down.</i>” </p><p>The elevator door opened and they both got in. He gave her one of the ear buds so she could listen in.</p><p>“<i>Love in an elevator / Lovin' it up 'til I hit the ground</i>”</p><p>The door closed them both inside. She pressed the button.</p><p>“<i>Jacki's in the elevator / Lingerie second floor</i>” Jack started, pointing to himself as he sang.</p><p>“<i>She said, "Can I see you later / And love you just a little more?"</i>” Sam continued.</p><p>“<i>I kinda hope we get stuck / Nobody gets out alive</i>” they both sang. </p><p>Then Sam rolled her body into his and slid her body down his front as she sang the next line.</p><p>“<i>I'll show you how to fax in the mail room, honey / And have you home by five</i>”</p><p>She slowly slinked her body back up and stood in front of him again. He grabbed her hips and ground his hips into hers as the song went on. Then they resumed singing where the song was.</p><p>“<i>In the air, in the air / Honey, one more time now, it ain't fair! Love in an elevator / Lovin' it up when I'm goin' down</i>” and then their elevator door opened.</p><p>General Landry was standing outside waiting to get into the elevator. He raised his eyebrows at them both. Sam and Jack separated their bodies, ripped the earphones off, and straightened as Landry came into the car. </p><p>“General,” Sam said.</p><p>“Colonel,” Landry said.</p><p>“General,” Jack said.</p><p>“General,” Landry said.</p><p>“We, uh, were just going home, sir,” Sam said nervously. </p><p>Landry stood with his face to the doors. Neither Sam nor Jack could see the smile on his face. No one spoke after that. Landry was silent for a few floors.</p><p>“At least when the doors opened I wasn’t watching you two reenact the video. I thank you for that,” Landry said with a little smile.</p><p>Sam almost choked on her own breath. She gave Jack a smirk. Jack looked at Sam questioningly. He mouthed “What” to her. She smiled and put her finger to her lips to silently ‘sshhh’ him.</p><p>All three got signed out for the night and said their goodbyes. On the way to their truck, Jack couldn’t let it go.</p><p>“What did he mean? What’s in the video?” he asked Sam.</p><p>“You have never seen the video?” she asked him.</p><p>“Nope. I was a bit old for MTV.”</p><p>Sam looked at him with a huge smile on her face. She knew the video with the half naked woman making out with a guy in the elevator. She got up next to him and grabbed his ass. </p><p>“Then I’ll just show you when we get home. <i>I’ll chase you all the way to the stairway, honey, and kiss your sassafras.</i>”</p><p>Then she raced him to the truck and they went home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>